The Dire Case Of The Frantic Murderer
by Write Lyes
Summary: Roxas must solve the case of a brutally beaten and mutilated body.Along the way Roxas digs deeper into the corps's tragic life putting Roxas in danger.But one thing is for sure.The killer might be closer than you think. Extremely Graphic. Sex,Gore,Murder


Roxas walked into the crime scene noticing that the air smelled of lemon disinfectant. The walls were white, and bloody hand prints laid against the wall. The white carpet had blotches of crimson red and men in black coats were dusting the crime scene for prints and scanning the room for anything else that could be used for evidence. Roxas walked up to the chief director and said " So Xaldin have any idea on what happened?"

" Nope and let me tell you Roxas whoever did this is surely a Psycho. The body was found bruised in the mid torso, as well as both legs and arms, and the eyes were removed. Also the genitals were removed with a knife that we've found and is being taken to be put through testing so we can analyze it for any traces. Also both the eyes and genitals have not yet been found so we think the killer has them or has disposed of them somewhere nearby."

Xaldin put his hand over his head and placed them behind his neck and gave out a sigh.

" Wow its that bad huh? Well have you found any evidence at all besides the knife?" Roxas said while looking down at the floor staring at the blood stains that soaked in the once white carpet.

" Nope, not a Goddamn clue.. Fuck this sucks. I have never had a unsolved case and I don't intend to start one now."

Roxas gave out a chuckle and smiled " I'm sure we will find out who did this and when we do we will make the murderer pay for what he has done."

Xaldin sighed and spat out " How will we make the murderer pay for what he has done Roxas? The law is stupid and only cares about making themselves look good. They will give the murderer only 18 to 30 years tops and death penalty is out of the question. I hope Twilight Town's court system burns in hell for all of eternity. We should do it ourselves Roxas. Kill them, kill all the murderers. `Dontcha think?"

Roxas gave out a puzzled look, worrying for his that he will be alright. " Well no Xaldin. I prefer the court system that we have today. It makes my job easier as well as yours. Also it gives people a sense of freedom." Xaldin interrupted and the tone of his voice was now furious.

" What a sense of freedom to kill people more because they know that they can get away with it."

" No that is not what I am saying Xaldin what I am saying is that it gives people a sense of freedom that they know that they do not have to be scared of the Twilight Town Court System. It makes all of our jobs easier with this type of Court System. As a detective it makes gathering and processing evidence much easier and as a Assistant District Attorney it makes using the evidence much easier and also figuring out punishments for the guilty much easier."

Xaldin gave a look of disbelief. Could his friend and partner be so blinded by such foolishness? " You're under their little spell Roxas." Xaldin whispered softly enough to where his friend could not here.

A man dressed in black with a badge on his chest yelled out " Chief, We have found a clue. It is the victim's wallet and turns out _it _is a **he** and his name is Marluxia. He has a job as a bartender at **Dahlia** located in **Orchard Street**, that is all we have found now and we are currently working on gathering more information and evidence."

Xaldin smirked hoping that they get something that will give him a lead so he can actually do the part of his job he liked most instead of just filling out paperwork all day. He said harshly " Well if you find anything out let me know as soon as possible and that is a direct order."

The man is black started to gulp and Xaldin finished with " Do I make myself perfectly clear?" The Man in black forced out a " Crystal." and walked away. Intimidated by the Chief's words.

" Well Xaldin looks like you have things under control, I'm going to hit the hay if that is ok with you." Roxas started to yawn, his hands shooting up and stretching.

"Sure Roxas that is ok with me. Ill stay here a little longer and try to help out with what I can also I'm sorry for paging you so late at night" Xaldin started to laugh " Also Roxas remember that your call time is at 8 AM. Don't be late you know how that annoys me."

Roxas smiled and laughed " Yes Xaldin I will be sure to not be late, you can count on it." Roxas walked out the door, thinking of what he has to do tomorrow. He made a list in his head according to what should come first. _First I need to wake up, brush my teeth, take a shower, get dressed, feed my cat Napolean, grab my wallet and keys, leave my apartment room and lock up, and finally get a taxi to take me to __**Starbucks Coffee **__and than __**Twilight Town's Court System**_ _so I can do my job_. Roxas walked over to the sidewalk and looked for a white glowing sign on top of a car that said **Taxi** in big back letters. He spotted one which was not to far from where he was standing now. Roxas walked over to the taxi's driver side and knocked on the window. As the window slid down Roxas tried to look at the man but he found it useless because it was to dark to see.

"Can you take me to **Frederick Gardens Apartment Buildings **in downtown **Twilight Town?" **

The man glanced at Roxas still shrouded by the nighttime. " Sure, Hope in the back seat if you don't mind." Roxas followed orders and opened the door to the back seat. As the car started and took off Roxas looked out the window. He thought to himself on who could of killed Marluxia and if his friend was going to be ok after his little rant on how they both should kill the criminals.

As his eyes closed Roxas started to drift off into his subconscious. Feeling the car stop Roxas forced his eyes open feeling the stinging of his pupils contracting so he could focus.

" How much do I owe you?" Roxas than grabbed for his wallet opening it to pull out a twenty.

The Man sneezed and said " $13.50" Roxas than gave the man the twenty. To tired to care about the rest he told the man to Keep the change. Roxas opened the door as the man thanked him for the tip. Closing the door behind him he grabbed his key and walked up to the apartment floors door, opened it, and walked in. Climbing the stairs felt like a eternity to him, his body exhausted from the lack of sleep and long nights out. He finally reached the top of the floor, went to his room, filled the cat bow up not even bothering to pick up the overflow of Meow Mix and feel asleep on his bed.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed! ^.^ **

**I really love crimes and Roxas. So I thought I would just do this one. I also plan on this to be my biggest fanfiction ever ( So Far ) Also I will not work on any other stories while i am working on this one. Reviews would be quite helpful. Also I decided to write in a new POV compared to what I usually write. So Tell me what you thing please.**

**With love, _Writelyes_  
**


End file.
